Drawson Dump
by Albinokittens300
Summary: The space for all my Drina X Dawson dump writing from DA. Please read and give the ship a try! And please tell me if I converted you! (Rated t for safety...)
1. Leave Him Alone

**A/N- So, on DA I had the urge to just go on a Drawson (Drina X Dawson) dump. I did, and am posting it here. Please, if you have something against it, just don't read...If you do, please review and say so. I'm giving them there own story because I feel they need it XD. These won't be my best, but good all the same. **

**I have one question that I want to know by the end though. Have I converted to shipping it?**

Drina swore she was fine till she saw Shane approach him in the great hall. All this time, she had not snapped at anyone till her little brother walked over to Dawson. Like the true snake in the grass he was, Shane smiled welcomingly as he greeted him. Like he did everytime he wanted something. That did not last long.

She tore in there quicker than a strike of lightning. Drina believed that Dawson was too young for Shane to see potential in him. But obviously that was not the cass, as he was surely trying to gain his trust. Lucky for Dawson, he had the most defiant soldier they had to make sure he wasn't ripped apart. Kind people like him never lasted long here, so she was doing her best to keep him that way. Why? That was a question she may never know the answer too.

"Shane." She asked, putting herself in between a very scared Dawson and upset Shane. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to leave him alone." Drina said, glaring at him. Her voiced matched it with its low tone.

"Relax Drina, I was just taking with him." He said, flashing his bright and sweet smile. Drina wisely didn't buy it.

"He's my responsibility, Shane. I suggest you keep out of my business. If I remember correctly, don't you a have a meeting to go to or something?" She said in a snarky tone. Dawson tried not to giggle behind her.

Their eyes locked and an unspoken conversation ensued. After a few seconds Shane huffed a little and left them alone in the great hall. Drina took a deep breath to calm herself. As tough as she may have seemed, it took all her inner nerve to stand up to her brother like that, same went for Gerathon. Turning to the younger boy in the room, she asked. "What did he want?"

Dawson shrugged. "He just said hello. But Shane did say something about me not having a spirit animal..." The boy said.

Cringing, Drina growled slightly. "Of course he did." She said. They both started walking out of the room. "Look, don't let him bully you into taking it. If he tries, find me. I'm just about done with that lying little rat." Dawson nodded.

"Drina?" He said after they were in the hallway.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you going through so much to look out for me?" Dawson asked.

Continuing down the hallway, she shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."


	2. Lord And Lady Trunswick

**A/N- I have these all finished, so I'm just gonna spam you all with them like I did to the fandomers on DA XD. But yea, this is one of my favorite ones because I love the entire idea of Dawson and Drina ruling Trunswick together...**

"Are you sure about this, Drina? If you don't want to do this, just tell me and it's off." Dawson whispered to her, hand wrapped around hers. Warm and soothingly soft to the touch. It seemed that even nearly eight years did not make his talkativeness fade. Not that she cared, as Drina secretly loved the sound of his voice.

"Yes. Lets do this." She said. Smiling just a little to ease his was a new begining for everyone gatherd in the town square. It was Dawsons coronation, and since she was his wife, it was her as well. Both had spent all day readying themselve to go before the entire population. Much sooner than either of them were ready for, they were motioned up on the small stage.

Together, they walked up on to the wooden stage. Dawsons father Eric and this mother stood on one side. "Good people of Trunswick, I present to you, the new Lord and Lady of Trunswick! Lord Dawson and Lady Drina." Earl Eric announced simply, welcoming in the new ruling pair.

Without hesitation, all of the people bowed to them. When they raised again, they cheered and chanted. Some throwing flowers onto the stage. In the midst of the noise, a aisle was made out of the people to allow them to walk off the stage and back to the castle. Dawson almost forgot to start moving till Drina used her grip on his hand to pull him gently towards it.

The people had truly accepted there outsider Courtress with ease. And she too had taken to them easily. Drina, being born a princess, was taught to expect to rule or govern over others someday. Even if she had called a spirit animal and contracted the bonding sickness, and had a younger brother. Never had the thought, however, that she was to rule in Eura.

In fact, nothing really was ever really like she expected. But as she glanced sideways at Dawson, Drina thought that it was much better than she expected.

**A/N- Have you been converted to the Drawson ship? Please tell me if so...**


	3. Something Done Right

**A/N- This is overly fluffy by design. The next one is overly angsty, I think...But yea, have some Drina, Dawson and a little adorable Drawson spawn :). **

Drina opened her arms wide as Dawson sat on the their bed. He handed her the baby as he covered himself with the thick comforter. In the soft low light of the few candles lit in the room, she saw the baby was still sleeping. Laying down, she clutched her daughter to her chest in a small hug then put her between them. Since their first and only child's birth, they often allowed her to sleep with them.

They watched their little miracle sleep soundly. She was small even for a baby, her skin was fair and her cheeks and nose were sprinckled with little freckles. Her already thick hair was a mix of her mothers thick platinum blonde and her father's dark chocolate, meeting in the middle with a golden honey color. The baby had, when her eyes were opened, the deep blue color of her father. Other then that, she bore a great resemblance to her mother. But even at nearly three or four months, she was already babbling away often, already beginning to chatter her caretakers ears off.

"After what happened, did you ever think we'd be able to do this?" Drina asked in a whisper. Silently, Dawson nodded no.

"I guess we did something right…" He said, stroking his daughter's little cheek.

The memory of a most terrifying night happened in there head. All Dawson could remember was waking up to his wife screaming and bloody on the ground, and her having to have her entire waist stitched together. As much as they tried, they could not heal her on the inside. And it so happened that the area cut by her attacker was her womb. Her own brother, Shane had effectively rendered his sister barren within only a few second. Drina, however, remembered much more. Most of which she tried not to remember.

But, by some stroke of divine luck, Drina had already been pregnant. And was able, with great care, to carry and birth one single child. The only they would ever have. A little girl whom the named Evanna. The name meant fighter.

Kissing him on the lips then her baby on the cheek, she thought affectionately. _We must have to deserve this... _

**A****_/N- _****Come on now. If this has not converted you, I don't know what will...**


	4. Drina's Attack (Poem)

**A/N- So, long story short, this is a poem about the actual piece. Only a few read the real one because it rather really mature and dark. More so then I'm comfortable posting with the younger people in the fandom. This does not match the half of it. And just for the record, this and the last one takes place in the future, after the war when they are adults. **

**Also. Older people here, no. Drina is not raped at all. Just attacked. I say this because I see it can be read that way...**

Siblings were not supposed to do this  
To make you run out of pure fear  
They should chase you to play  
On a nice summers during a game of tag

Siblings were not supposed to do this  
To force you to the ground  
They should be lifting you up  
Encouraging you to be the best

Siblings were not supposed to do this  
To hold you down  
As you fight to get up,  
And scream out for help

Siblings don't try to ruin one another lives  
But you didn't try, did you?  
For you must have known, brother  
As I lay there screaming and crying out  
For anyone to help  
That you succeeded

**A/N- Not really Drawson, but have I at the vary least gotten you to fell for Drina yet? **


	5. Whispers In The Night

**A/N- Another little thing to know. So, I got my little brother hooked on this ship. While we walked our dog, we talked about it. And the funniest, yet cutest thing we thought of is how Dawson and Drina would find it funny that Dawson would ask if Drina is listening to him while he rambled XD.**

**Yeah, And this is the last one. Sadly...**

"Drina, are you listening?" Dawson said, smirking down at the girl who rested against his chest as they lay on the ground. At seventeen, he was already taller than the twenty year old Drina. They had happen to be out here together and he started to go on and on like his talkative self.

"Of course!" Was her sleepy reply, she also gave a little laugh. Wasn't the girl supposed to say things like that? Well, then again. Drina knew she was no ordinary girl.

Giving a laugh of his own, Dawson asked. "Okay then, what was I saying?"

The Stetriolian native lifted herself to face him."You said something about how that the best choice you made was coming with the rest of us out of Stetriol. Most because thats when we got to know each other well." Playfully, she stuck her tongue out at him.

They laughed for a few seconds, then kissed. Drina rested herself back on his chest. When silence ensued, Drina said something else just for the purpose of getting him talking again. One of her secrets was how much she loved his voice. And was one of the few who were glad he used it often.

It was her favorite lullaby.

**A/N- So was I successful in getting anyone to ship this ship? Let me know!**


End file.
